When Soul Reapers Meet Mutants
by artisabangun18
Summary: An increase of hollows in Arizona has led Head-Captain Yamamoto to send Byakuya, Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji to find and eliminate the source of these peculiar hollows. When coming across a hollow of an Eraser, they meet the Flock, a group of mutant bird-kids. Finding out that the source of the hollows is the School, both shinigami and avians join forces to defeat the whitecoats.


**Hey! artisabangun18 here with ANOTHER story?! Weird, huh? Anyways this is my 2** **nd** **story! This is a Maximum Ride and BLEACH crossover! I wanted to do an Akatsuki one, but I've decided to do this one first. I've decided that I just wanted to do a short meeting between the two series. I'm not planning any weird, new enemies, but I'd just like to write about a scenario is the Flock met some BLEACH characters. Anyways, enjoy! :)**

 **Characters from Maximum Ride:**

 **Max, (obviously), Fang, (obviously), Iggy (who doesn't love the ig?), Nudge, (love her), Gazzy, (c'mon he epically farts), Angel, (cute little girl why not), and Total, (adorable talking dog who wouldn't?)**

 **FAXNESS is my OTP, and IchiRuki is the only thing that even slightly compares with it, along with my conflicted feelings between Jeyna and Rico oops. Also, Fang did leave in this story but he and Max are all made up so… BTW Angel is a cute, little girl not a crazy, leadership-obsessed moron. Iggy is blind (srry m8) and Gazzy is spelled Gazzy BECAUSE IT'S SPELLED 'GAZZY' NOT 'GASSY!' This story is not set up in a particular time period. (They're in Arizona chilling with Dr. Martinez and not worrying about the impending apocalypse.) Also, CAN WE TALK ABOUT THE MANGA? EVERYONE LOOKS SO CUTE IM DEAD. ESPECIALLY FANG AND MAX THOOOOOOOOOO. AND IS ANYONE ELSE FREAKING OUT OVER MAXIMUM RIDE FOREVER? LIKE WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT EVEEENNNNNNN?**

 **Characters from BLEACH:**

 **Ichigo, (duh), Rukia, (one of my many queens), Renji, (why not), and Byakuya simply because he's the most fabulous beautiful person like-ever.**

 **IchiRuki is involved like Faxness in this story, (sorry to all RenRuki shippers), and everyone is at their maximum power level. (maximum geddit lel) Everyone has their bankai, including Rukia, and she is the lieutenant of the 13** **th** **Division. Byakuya is the Captain of the 6** **th** **, with Renji as his lieutenant. Ichigo is forever alone being the substitute shinigami.**

 **Me: Okay, disclaimers! In my other story, (shameless promo- Harry Potter, Bleach, and Percy Jackson Read The Books), I've already used Byakuya to say the disclaimer. And so, I'll be using my #2 Kuchiki, RUKIA!**

 **Rukia: Tite Kubo is the rightful owner of BLEACH, #suchagenius, and James Patterson is unfortunately the owner of Maximum Ride. (He kinda rekt the series no joke so thx Patterson)**

 **Me: That was a bit OOC. Well, a LOT OOC. Oops. I kinda incorporated my thoughts into her disclaimer I'm sorry Queen Rukia!**

 **Rukia: *gracefully leaves like all Kuchikis)**

 **Me: I want her brother I mean-ahahahhahahaha yes the CHAPTER!**

In the Seireitei: (At a Captain's/Lieutenant's Meeting)

" Kuchiki-taicho, Kuchiki-fuku taicho, Abarai-fuku taicho, and Kurosaki. There has been an increase in the number of hollows in the World of the Living. These particular hollows are appearing in Arizona, and they tend to look quite different from the hollows we are used to. They seem to have enhanced features, and are stronger than the usual hollows we deal with. Kurotsuchi-taicho has discovered differences in their DNA. An inclusion of animal DNA, such as wolves, is normally present in these particular hollows. Your mission is to find the source of these strange hollows and eliminate them once and for all." Yamamoto's booming voice said as his words rang throughout the room.

"You will leave at once. This should be a relatively short mission, so I expect you to be all back before a week's time. Now, gather your belongings. The Senkaimon has been prepared and will open shortly. Dismissed."

Byakuya and Renji headed back towards the 6th Division barracks, preparing their belongings, as Rukia and Ichigo left for Squad 13's. Each shinigami packed their zanpakuto, (obviously), a gigai, their respective mod souls, extra kimonos, and health/food supplies. Rukia brought her stuffed Chappy, and Byakuya his Admiral Seaweed. Byakuya also brought extra scarves, in case Renji got beat up badly and he needed to painfully tear one apart to use as extra bandages. And Ichigo brought Kon, his lovely and not-at-all-perverted mod soul.

Taking hell butterflies, the four shinigami passed through the Senkaimon and found themselves in the World of the Living. More specifically, Arizona.

"This kinda reminds me of Urahara's old training room," Ichigo said as he glanced at the blazing sky and dusty terrain that sported canyons and boulders.

"Agreed," Renji grinned back at Ichigo. "But what I really want is to beat the asses of the 'special' hollows."

Rukia rolled her violet eyes. "Renji, we have to find the source of these 'special' hollows first. Kurotsuchi-taicho suspects that these hollows are not natural. They were scientifically engineered to be this way."

"Could it be Urahara messing around again?" Ichigo asked. "After all, this is the man who created the HOGYOKU."

"I highly doubt it," Byakuya said evenly. "The Soul Society and Urahara have come to proper terms. Kisuke is no longer an issue."

"Whatever," Ichigo sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

The sound of several soul phones and a soul reaper badge went off.

"A hollow!" Rukia said, scanning the information provided by her phone. "Apparently it's very similar to the ones Kurotsuchi-taicho experimented with."

"Let's go," Renji smirked. "I wanna see how strong these hollows are."

"You fool," Byakuya said with disdain. "We must find a method to track down the original source of the hollow."

"Nii-san is right." Rukia added. "You can't just go running off, killing hollows left and right, Renji."

"Whatever," Ichigo said. "Can we just go already?"

"Yeah," Renji agreed. "By the time we get there, it might have already been able to absorb some poor souls."

Finally acting upon agreement, the four shinigami shunpoed towards the location on their devices.

 **My apologies.** **This was incredibly short but I'll have the next chapter out quite soon! (I hope.)**

 **This is artisabangun18, signing out. (jk im not actually signing out i just wanted a MR reference lol im such a looosseeerrrr)**


End file.
